random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker
The Bunker is a spiritual successor of The Shelter which in itself is a spiritual successor to the original The Bunker, so we've basically come full circle. Highly different from the original The Bunker premise, the premise is more close to The Shelter. Like The Shelter and the original The Bunker, the show will feature users from the Random-ness Squad, though are featured more as the supporting cast. Premise During a crisis in the city of Urbatropolis, two tourist guides named Bill Scott and Nemo Lovell lead a group of people into a bunker that unknowingly turns out to be a labyrinth of portals through space and time. Losing all but three members of the group, Bill and Nemo are joined by Ace Lockwood, Sonny California, and Benjamin "BJ" Jones, as well as BJ's newfound burrowing owl pet named Ozzie, as they hop from one dimension to another to rescue their friends before the situation of the crisis gets worse. Cast and characters Main characters * J. K. Simmons as Bill Scott: Bill is a tourist guide for Urbatropolis, California. Having been on the job for quite some time, he takes his job and his knowledge of the history of Urbatropolis seriously. Personality-wise, he carries a stern and serious facade though is very soft and heartwarming underneath. * Idris Elba as Nemo Lovell: Nemo is a new tourist guide for Urbatropolis and Bill's newest partner. He does not take his job as a tourist guide seriously and acts as a foil to Bill as he's more prone to crack jokes at unnecessary points. However, he is one of the very few people that is able to get to Bill's soft side. * Ace Lad as Ace Lockwood: TBA * NintendoChamp89 as Sonny California: TBA * Bowser & Jr. as Benjamin "BJ" Jones: TBA * Dee Bradley Baker as Ozzie the Burrowing Owl: Ozzie is BJ's very expressive newfound pet burrowing owl he found in one of the bunker's dimensions. Major characters * J. Severe as Joseph "JS" Savage: TBA * Dan Povenmire as Puck the Penguin: Puck is a penguin from one of the dimensions in the bunker where animals talk. He starts following JS around the bunker just like Ozzie did for BJ. * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Pete the Polar Bear: Pete is a polar bear and Puck's best friend. Like Puck, Pete also tags along with Puck and JS throughout the Bunker. * Captain Moch as Jennifer Wilbur: TBA * CompliensCreator00 as Jasmine Orville: TBA * Vincent as Vinnie Brookes: TBA * Downcasted as Hazel Vanilla Cocoa: TBA * Tornadospeed as Arin Lomeli: TBA * Moon Snail as Chief Hopper: TBA * Leo as Leo Rocket: TBA * Bluster the Benevolent as Randal Leonardo: TBA * Juno as June Grace: TBA * Maurice LaMarche as Leonard the Banana Cop: TBA Episodes Main article: [[The Bunker/List of episodes|List of ''The Bunker episodes]]'' There are currently 40 episodes planned for the first season. Crossovers Untitled The Shelter crossover An hour long crossover special with The Shelter is also planned in production where the main characters of The Bunker find a portal to the universe of The Shelter. Possible Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law crossovers Creator Bowser & Jr. has said that he would like to work with fellow voice cast and singers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh to create a crossover with both of their Disney Television Animation shows, Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law, as they all hinted that The Bunker is also set in the same universe as both shows. Music Like Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law, The Bunker will be a musical featuring at least one song in every episode outside of the pilot episode. Having background in music, fellow voice cast members Idris Elba, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are brought in to be a part of the show's music team which includes creator Bowser & Jr. and the show's composer, Christopher Willis. Broadcast The show is scheduled to premiere in 2017 on both Disney Channel and Disney XD simultaneously. Gallery IMG_7069.PNG|concept art of Bill Scott IMG_7070.PNG|concept art of Nemo Lovell Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:The Bunker Category:Shows